


Podfic of Tingle Gels

by IAm_Johnlocked



Series: Johnlock Ballad Podfics [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAm_Johnlocked/pseuds/IAm_Johnlocked
Summary: Experiments with lube...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock Ballad Podfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952890
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Sing Me a Song





	Podfic of Tingle Gels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tingle Gels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630494) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



You can listen [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dhkuzwelo6tdr16/Tingle_Gels/file).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it!  
> Is this too early? Oh, well. Where I live, we had the first snow of the season, so I thought posting this was fitting.


End file.
